DA ONE AND ONLY DRAMA
by FoxyThePirate002
Summary: "Hello, hello, hello! Welcome to DRAMA! I'm your host marionette. And this is where you see 24 contestants battling to get the house of luxury. There can only be one winner. Who will win? Find out in DA ONE AND ONLY DRAMA!" Marionette Said. (Inspired by Total Drama Fazbear, NOT COPING! SO DON'T GO HATING!) (VOTE IN THE REVIEW SECTION!) (Help with Cell04x) ENJOY! (swear)
1. Chapter 1: INTRODUCTION

**It all started with my second story.. Okay this is mainly a competition for the Fazgang and Some Oc.. Here are the characters.**

 **Freddy Fazbear (male/bear)**

 **Bonnie (female/bunny)**

 **Chica (female/chicken)**

 **Foxy (male/fox)**

 **Red (Toy Freddy/male/bear)**

 **Clyde (Toy Bonnie/male/bunny)**

 **Jessica (Toy Chica/female/chicken)**

 **Roxy (Mangle/female/fox)**

 **Gold (male/bear)**

 **Springtrap (male/bunny)**

 **BB (male)**

 **JJ (female)**

 **OC**

 **Celsitia or Cell (female/cat) belongs to Cell04x**

 **Shiromi (female/panda)**

 **Ten (female/tiger)**

 **Bonbon (male/bunny)**

 **Jack (male/dog)**

 **Mari (female/Cheetah)**

 **Ben (male/leopard)**

 **Charlie (male/mouse)**

 **Raven (female/vulture)**

 **Lola (female/squirrel)**

 **Alvin (male/chipmunk)**

 **Theadora or Thea (female/bunny)**

 **And some other shocking things are is that the Marionette is the judge. DUN DUN DYN! Or host if you could call him. Oh and you could vote them off when there are two last people from every team. If what I'm saying isn't making sense which probably is..**

 **Its just like the elimination from the story Total Drama Fazbear! I'm not copying or anything.. I'm gonna change things up a bit.. And hear this word..**

 **"NO OC"**

 **I'm not excepting any other Oc apart from mine.. Oh, this also does not mean I'm not working on the other story ok..**

 **New Chapter every week...**

 **BYE FOR NOW**


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting The Contestants

**Are you ready? Of course you are. Plz enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

"Hello! Its me, your host Marionette! And welcome to the one and only DRAMA! 24 competitors are battling for the Luxery dream house! Who will win? Find out in..

DA

ONE

AND

ONLY

DRAMA!"

After Marionette said that, a taxi pulled up.

"Ahh, I see we have our first contestant, hello Bonbon!"

Bonbon stepped out of the taxi and greeted Marionette politely. Marionette smiled widely as he shook Bonbon's hand.

"Its nice to meet you Marionette."

"Say hi later cause another taxi just pulled up."

The taxi pulled up and out came a light blue cat with a black hoddie and and two diamond swords sticking out from her belt. Bonbon rushed over to her and greeted her.

"Hello, my name is Bonbon." Bonbon greeted the cat.

The blue cat ignored Bonbon and pushed him out of the way as she took out her nail file and starts filing her sharp claws. Bonbon looked back at Marionette shocked.

Marionette smiled widely at Bonbon as a purple taxi arrived.

"Our third contestant! Say hi to Bonnie!" Marionette said as the purple bunny stepped out of the taxi.

"Um hello, my name is Bonnie." Bonnie said to Bonbon.

Bonbon smiled and shook her hand. Then Bonnie turned to the blue cat.

"Hello." She said smiling. "Whats your name?"

"Pfft! I'm Cell and I am not here to make friends. I'm just here to get that fucking hotel!" She spat folding her arms. Bonnie then looked at the ground and nodded.

"Ho! Ho! Ho! Its the next contestant! Please welcome Clyde!" Marionette shouted.

Cell turned her face to Marionette and glared at him. "Talk about the worst Santa impression ever!" She snickered. But Marionette said nothing but smiled.

A blue bunny then walked out of the taxi and got greeted by Bonbon.

"Hello, I'm Bonbon and this is Bonnie. That cat over there is Cell, please ignore her, she is a bit snobby." Bonbon said.

Clyde smiled and shook both of Bonbon and Bonnie's hand. He then looked at Bonnie blushing. Bonnie noticed the blush on Clyde's cheeks and asked him what's wrong.

Clyde blushed even more. "Your really pretty Bonnie." He replied scratching the back of his ears.

Bonnie stared at Clyde and thanked him. Marionette, obviously annoyed, kept the taxi arriving scene going.

"Make out later cause here comes another Taxi. Please greet Shiromi!" Marionette shouted with a smile.

A beautiful panda walked out of the taxi while doing a pose, everyone but Cell ignored her.

Cell walked up to the panda and slapped her face. "WTF ARE YOU DOING HERE? I TOLD YOU NOT TO JOIN YOU UNGRATEFUL BRAT!" Cell yelled.

Shiromi shrugged he shoulders and went to the other contestants.

"Yeehaw partner! We'll be gettin on down to a new contestant who's named Chica!" Marionette exclaimed doing his best cowboy interaction which didn't amused anyone.

"Your cowboy inttaraction sucks." Cell said to Marionette. But the tall skinny puppet ignored her. The smile never left his face.

Chica walked out of the taxi and headed over to the bunnies direction. "Hello, I'm Chica!" She greeted chearfully. Everyone apart from Cell and Shiromi, shook he hand and complementing her on how pretty her hair was.

Cell was a few feet behind her glaring wickedly. "That duck shouldn't be getting the attention. I'm a million more times prettier than her." She thought but got interrupted by Marionette doing a horrible pirate accent.

"Yaar me Mateys! A new challenger has approached to get me treasure yar har har!" Marionette said. Cell once again complained about how stupid Marionettes acting was.

A red fox stepped out of the taxi wearing a hook and a eye patch.

"Hello!" He shouted. Cell gave him a look of disgust. Everyone else said hey or what's up or shacked his hand.

"Hold on people! Cause two challengers had arrived! Meet Freddy and his older brother Gold!" He yelled.

Gold stepped out of the car and greeted everyone but Freddy just stayed behind him arms cross. "Hello everyone, my name is Golden Fazbear but please call me Gold.". Gold exclaimed shaking everyone except Cell and Freddy's hand.

Chica turned to Freddy and smiled. "Hello, what is your name?" Chica asked chearfully. Freddy huffed and turned away. Chica's smiled faided as she turned to Gold.

Gold smacked Freddy on the head making him growl in response. "The names Freddy." He snorted. Chica smiled and walked over to Bonnie. Gold turned back to Freddy with a Glare.

"Once this is over, I will keyhaul you and skin you alive!" Gold whispered. Freddy just shrugged and walked to the corner Cell was and sat down on the floor folding his arms.

Cell just grinned at Freddy wickedly. "Heh, he should be a joy around here. Hope he doesn't get in my way and i'll be just fine." She said to herself.

Once again, another taxi pulled up. "WOOOHOOOO WE HAVE ANOTHER TAXI! PLEASE WELCOME MARI!" Marionette yelled startling everyone. A black cat stepped out of the taxi holding a big, sharp and pointy sword.

Bonbon stared at her for a minute and smiled. He was about to say hello but Clyde went up to her first. "Dammit." He mumbled. Clyde shook her hand before saying something. "Are you a ninja?" he asked. Mari stared at Clyde giving him an 'Are you serious?' look.

Bonbon came up to the cat and shook her hand. "Hello I'm Bonbon. Nice to meet you." He said. The cat looked at him before replying "Mari."

Marionette looked at them before turning his head to see a huge traffic jam. Road all full with taxi's. He was shocked and smiled nervously. "Um, we wont do anymore boring intro's. Because everyone is here." He exclaimed.

"THANK GOD!" Cell yell, startling Freddy a bit. Freddy looked at Cell for awhile.

 **Clip scene (Freddy)**

 _Hmm, this girl acts like me. Maybe I'll talk to her later. I mean, I'm not here yo make friends. I am just here to win this Hotel and done._

 **End of clip (Freddy)**

Marionette groaned on how many Taxi's were here so he just said all their names at once. "Jack, BB, JJ, Theadora, Ten, Red, Roxy, Jesicca, Ben, Springtrap, Charlie, Lola and Alvin." He exclaimed pointing at each anthro (or children if it's BB and JJ"s case)

All of them apart from Cell and Freddy, greeted each other for the past ten minutes.

Marionette fell asleep because of boredem. Cell obviously got annoyed and yelled "WAKE UP YOU FAT MORON!" she shouted Marionette startling him awake. Freddy walked up to Cell. "Isn't Marionette suppose to be skinny, I mean he is skinnier then bones." he said.

Cell actually laughed on that one and turned back to Marionette. "Okay then, let me rewind it back, WAKE UP YOU SKINNY DUMBASS!" she yelled. As both of the burst out laughing.

 **Clip scene (Cell)**

 _Fazbear isn't so bad after all. Maybe we could take down these other bitches so i can freakin win!_

 **End of clip (Cell)**

Marionette glared at the two before asking them to follow him to a near by river. "Okay, let me get this straight. They will be two teams that will compete each other. Last person out of two teams win's the hotel of luxery." Marionette explained.

"When I call your name, please stand next to me. "Freddy, Bonnie, Foxy, Clyde, Roxy, JJ, Ten, Alvin, Bonbon, Mari, Ben and Jack." Marionette called as they stood next to him. "You guys are gonna be called THE VILLAINS!" he yelled as they nodded.

Marionette pointed to the rest. "You guys re gonna be called THE MONSTERS!" he shouted. And they nodded as well.

'Maybe this isn't so bad after all' Foxy thought.

* * *

 **Guess which author is writing this. Yep, your favourite author: Cell04x! Yes, im using FoxyThePirate002's computer. Heck this will be a fucking suprise for him. Anyways, he has no idea that i'm gonna post this chapter out early for the sake of his fans right? Oh, check my site plz and review or like any of my stories. Did u see Marionette's pirate accent? That is why I don't give Foxy a pirate an accent during my stories. Who wants to do this cover art? PM me.**

 **Freddy: What the heck are u doing on FoxyThePirate002's computer?**

 **Me: NON OF YOU BUISNESS BITCH!**

 **Freddy: Fine..**

 **Me: Okay, follow his story, add to favourites, review and stuff.**

 **Its actually my first time i'm writing on computer.**

 **Anyways, Freddy lets say it.**

 **Me & Freddy: PEACE!**


End file.
